1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a clad cooking vessel for cooking food products by induction, and a method utilizing the clad cooking vessel.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Cooking is the application of heat to food. Since food is usually contained in a vessel, such as a pot or a pan, heat is directed to the vessel and is then conducted to the food. Heat can be generated by fire or electricity. Electrical heating can be accomplished by coil elements, halogen heaters, and induction.
An induction cooking system includes an electromagnet operable to generate an electromagnet field. When a cooking vessel made of magnetic material, such as a cast-iron skillet, is placed in the magnetic field, the field induces a loop current within the magnetic material. Resistance to the flow of current results in the generation of heat. The strength of the electromagnetic field can be controlled to control the amount of heat generated in the cooking vessel.